Many systems for remote tracking of a vehicle, using for example the global positioning system, a cellular network or direct RF communication, are previously known. However, most of these systems are passive, only providing information regarding the position of the vehicle. Further, some systems have been suggested, providing the possibility of remote control of certain features within the vehicle, such as starting the engine for warm-up, but these systems are usually operated with RF communication or the like, thereby having a limited range.
In the patent document EP-0 955 219 a system is suggested in which a cellular telephone terminal may be used in order to connect with a vehicle from a remote connection. However, such a communication is rather unsafe, since a cellular telephone usually does not provide for a safe authorization of the connection before it is established. Furthermore, a cellular telephone is not designed to be used for controlling a vehicle, and consequently, more advanced monitoring may be quite complicated to accomplish.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention is to provide a system that enables a user to make a safe and simple remote connection with a vehicle, for example for monitoring the vehicle or performing a remote check-up.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flexible system, which may be used in a variety of ways.